You Did WHAT, Udonna?
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Leanbow learns of what his wife was doing while was away. And he's not sure if he should be mad. And if he's mad, who to be mad at.
1. Headed Home

You Did WHAT, Udonna?

Nick grimaced and said, "Who's telling Mom?"

Leanbow murmured, "I will."

Everyone nodded. He turned to Daggeron and quickly said something and the younger knight nodded.

As they boarded the train home, Nick quickly claimed the seat closest to Leanbow.

Madison, Vida, Xander, and Chip all crowded around the father and son duo. "How did you survive the landslide?" Nick asked.

"I thought of the two most important people in the world to me and focused on surviving so I could rejoin them," Leanbow answered, ruffling Nick's hair.

He grinned and said, "It's good to have you back, Dad. We've missed you."

Leanbow smiled and said, "I've missed you, too, son."

The others moved away, figuring the ride would be a good time for the two to rebuild their bond.

Then Nick asked, "What were you saying to Daggeron?"

Leanbow sighed and said, "You did well out there, son, but the Master is extremely powerful. I want to take over some of your training."

Nick's eyes widened. "You want to teach me?" He asked, stunned.

Leanbow nodded and said, "You have watched me train before—but even though you don't remember, right from that first moment you wanted me as your teacher."

Nick grinned and said, "While you're talking with Mom, I'll be in town, OK, Dad?"

Leanbow nodded and added, "Just be careful—all of you."

The rangers nodded in agreement.


	2. Home At Last

They returned to the forest and Nick, Madison, Xander, Chip, and Vida all returned to the city.

Leanbow grinned and entered Rootcore and began scanning the room. Udonna saw him and ran over to him and threw his arms around him. "I'm so glad you're OK," he murmured.

She pulled back and frowned. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

Leanbow wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to their room. They sat silently on the bed and he murmured, "The Master has returned—and wants to kill all of us."

Udonna's eyes widened in horror, and Leanbow pulled her to his side, vowing, "I won't let anything happen to you or Bowen, I promise."

Udonna nodded and said, "You'll be careful?"

He kissed her and nodded.


	3. Leanbow Learns the Truth

Then Leanbow asked, "What have you been up to—from when I sealed the Master away to when you saved my life? By the way, thank you for that."

She smacked him playfully and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Tell me the truth, Udonna," he ordered.

She pulled away and bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked, nervously.

He nodded and she shook her head. "You can be so stubborn sometimes," he began.

She giggled and said, "Look who's talking, Leanbow."

He smirked at her and, pinning her, he began tickling her. "Tell me what you've been up to, Udonna." He ordered as he tickled her.

She sighed and slowly the two sat up. She buried her face against chest and mumbled, "Don't get mad, please."

"I won't, I promise," Leanbow murmured, stroking her hair away from her face. "Now please tell me?"

She nodded and whispered, "After a month of waiting, I knew I had to find you and bring you home. Bowen missed you. I missed you."

He nodded and she continued, "So I decided to go look for you."

He rubbed her back and said, "It's alright. I'm home now."

"You won't get mad?" She asked.

He nodded. "I was very close to finding you when I was captured by Hekatoid," she murmured.

Leanbow pressed his lips together into a line. None of what he was hearing was what he wanted to hear. Yes, he was glad that his wife had decided to try to find him, but did he want hear she'd been captured? She could have been hurt. He could have lost her.

"Did the Rangers at least try to save you, love?" He asked, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on the back of her hand gently—to soothe her and himself.

She nodded and said, "Actually, it was Clare, Leelee, and Phineas who rescued me—Leelee also got my Snow Staff back for me."

He smiled weakly at her. "I'm glad you're alright. Please don't ever put through that again, though, Udonna," he murmured, pulling her onto his lap and then wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

She snuggled happily against him and whispered, "I won't, I promise, Leanbow."

He kissed her and, after he pulled away from her—he couldn't believe his wife was still alive, that she was okay, and that he was in their room with her, kissing her—a yawn escaped Udonna's lips. She blushed and he wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "Sleep my White Sorceress. Sleep and dream of me."


	4. Nightmares & Discussions

Udonna fell asleep, curling up against her husband. Leanbow contentedly watched her sleep. "Leanbow," she murmured sleepily.

He stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, love."

Udonna slept peacefully until the nightmares began.

Leanbow shook her shoulder, hissing, "Udonna, wake up!"

She sat up and turned and stared at Leanbow for several seconds. He looked at her worriedly. "Are you OK?" He asked anxiously.

She blinked and then launched herself into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and began to cry. "Hey, what's wrong, Udonna?" He asked, as she sobbed into his shirt.

She shook her head and continued crying. Leanbow frowned and puzzled over his wife's reaction. Then he realized something. "Is it the Great Battle?" He asked, gently, wrapping his arms around his sobbing wife.

She nodded and he felt horrible. She had been so young and innocent and had lost so much. He lovingly stroked her hair and the two remained like that for the next few hours.

Then he murmured, "I want to help train Bowen."

Udonna nodded in agreement. After all, his powers came from both parents and he needed to learn from both. Then she asked, "Did you talk to Daggeron and Bowen about this?"

Leanbow nodded and answerd, "Daggeron said it was fine. And Bowen seemed surprised and happy at the idea he'd get to train with me."

Udonna nodded and Leanbow asked, "He still thinks of me as his hero, doesn't he?"

She nodded and Leanbow frowned, unsure of whether or not that was a good thing. Then she added, "But he can't—won't?—accept the idea that you could be Koragg. He thinks of you as his father, but mention Koragg, and he gets upset."

A few hours later, Leanbow began training his son, both as a warrior and as a wizard.

The End


	5. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
